Getting Over It
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT. KozueXShiori Shoujoai, KISSING. After the revolution, two lonely girls find each other at a flower shop. Can they heal old wounds?


**A/N: Here is a little one shot of mine. It probably won't be very long, but what the heck, right? Just some shoujo-ai with a pairing I love. ShioriXKozue.**

**Information:**

**Title: Getting Over It**

**Author: Melissa Norvell**

**Rating: PG**

**Type: ONE SHOT**

**Pairing: KozueXShiori**

**Warning: Shoujo-ai/Post Apocalyptic**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. KozueXShiori Shoujo-ai, KISSING. After the revolution, two lonely girls find each other at a flower shop. Can they heal old wounds?**

**Getting Over It**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

They met each other one day.

Both of them looking through the various flowers in the shop, trying to find just the right ones for their respective duty. The plum haired girl picked out light purple flowers, thistles, peonies, tulips and various other delicate flowers from the rows which adorned the shop.

On the other side of the shop, another girl was picking out flowers for her brother's wedding. She was dressed in high black boots, a tight leather skirt, black tube top and a leather jacket of sorts with no arms.

She picked out purple roses, the rarest type.

After the two girls bought their flowers, they were headed out of the door. Shiori started walking down the street as Kozue watched her from her motorcycle nearby.

'_Well, she's a pretty little thing.' _The short haired girl thought. _'I wonder where she's headed off to. Maybe I should give her a ride.'_

Kozue hopped onto her motorcycle and made a U-turn and sped off after putting the flowers in the black compartment of her motorcycle.

The plum haired girl walked slowly down an alley, fiddling with the flowers soft petals. She stopped upon hearing the engine of the motorcycle and being illuminated in the golden glow of the headlights.

Shiori turned around staring at the leather-clad woman who rode atop the motorcycle. Kozue lifted her dark shades and sat them upon her head.

"Hey, what's a sweet girl like you doing walking all alone down here?" Kozue asked her voice still sly after all those years.

"Do I know you?" Shiori asked, covering her eyes to adjust her vision.

"You could say that." Kozue said. "Would you like a ride?"

"Sure but…" Her eyes fell to her bouquet in question.

"Don't worry about that." The short haired girl told her. "There's room in the back compartment for your flowers."

Shiori was tossed the keys and she barely caught them. The girl walked over to the side of the motorcycle and opened the back compartment. Upon laying her bouquet down, she noticed that Kozue had purchased flowers from the same shop.

"You bought flowers too? Maybe it was you I saw on my way out of the door from the flower shop?" Shiori replied as she shut the compartment and hopped on behind the short haired girl, who pulled her shades over her eyes and instructed the smaller girl to wrap her arms around her waist and they would be off.

Shiori did as she was told and held the waist of the other girl, who's body was firm against her grasp and she couldn't help but think about how sexy this other girl was to herself.

It had been so long ago since Juri graduated from Ohtori Academy and ever since then, Shiori found it hard to get over the past and over her childhood friend as well.

"So, where are you headed?" Kozue asked.

"No where in particular, just a small apartment down the road." Was the simple reply.

"Alright."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Shiori, and yours?"

"Kozue."

The two rode in silence for a while, until they came upon the apartment where Shiori hopped off of the motorcycle. "Thanks for the ride." She beamed.

"No problem." Kozue said, tilting her glasses down to see the smiling face. "You think you could invite a lonely girl in?"

"Oh." Shiori tried not to blush. "How rude of me, of course you can come in. Follow me. "

Shiori lead Kozue into her small little apartment. The short haired girl looked around at the quaint little room and took a seat on a pink couch nearby.

"Nice little place you got here."

"Thanks. Would you like some tea?" Shiori asked.

"Sure, that would be nice." Kozue said, taking off her glasses and putting them on the table top.

The smaller girl fixed tea and served it to the leather clad girl. She sat next to her on the couch and the two began to talk about life after graduation and how they had missed their old friends and relatives. Shiori was obviously pained when she talked about Juri and Ruka. Kozue gave her a sympathetic look. Like Shiori, she never got to see her prince either.

The smaller girl began to cry and Kozue felt the wild urges come back to her to prey upon the weak, but this was preying of a different kind. Though they were not at Ohtori, princes still existed in one way or another and she would prove that to Shiori. She would be the plum haired girl's prince.

"You know." She said, as she kissed away Shiori's tears. "You can always get over it and move on with someone else. Maybe you can be special."

"Huh?"

"There's no such things as the happy fairytales where the prince saves his princess and they all live happily ever after. Perhaps this is more like a gothic fairytale full of dark and sinful desires that two people share." Kozue told her seductively as she kisses the smaller girl, the both of them falling back on the pink couch.

"That would be nice, in a sick and twisted way." Shiori smirked, finding the darkness of Kozue's statement ironic and humorously morbid.

"Then succumb to the darkness, my dear Shiori."

Kozue said as hands roamed over pale flesh and the scent of tea was strong in the air. Leather pressed against ruffles of a light pink dress and red painted lips roamed every inch of her small body.

After a while, hands began to roam over a small body and Shiori couldn't help but blush. Soon after, the senses were heightened and clothes came off, there was a feeling of flesh against flesh as the two girls shared in the roaming hands kisses licks and nips at the skin.

Soon after their love making, the two fell asleep, exposed next to each other. All fell silent as the two slept blissfully in each others arms. Shiori was the first to wake up and see Kozue sleeping next to her and she began playing with her hair, running her fingers through the short strands and smiling slightly to herself.

Sure, Juri wasn't there any more, but she'd be getting over it just fine with her new dark prince, Kozue.

**END**

**A/N: There you go, another shoujo-ai piece by me. I hope you guys liked this. I also hope I got the characters right, it's my first time writing for either one of these characters but I've always thought they were cute together.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
